Nordic voting
by The secret trio
Summary: It's that time of the year again where the Europeans go mad. Yes you guessed correctly It is eurovision time and some nations are not too happy with the results. But then again when are they ever?


**Here's a new oneshot. Why? Because it's eurovision.**

It was a day after eurovision and the Nordics were all in Denmark's house and had been fighting since the end of eurovision because of the voting.

"I can't believe you only gave me one point Iceland, I gave you six points and that was more than the other Nordics gave you." Norway says angrily to Iceland, still fighting after twelve hours of non-stop shouting. "Hey, you can't say anything you only gave me one point Norway." Denmark says butting in. "yes but your song we just so cliché and I got bored after a few seconds." Norway answers back. "Well then I guess I'll take your six points back and then get back to me on cliché Mr love songs." Denmark smirks like he had just won to argument.

"W'll D'nmark wo'ld you l'ke it if I took b'ck yo'r e'ght po'nts back th'n" Sweden says to Denmark annoyed that he could not get any sleep because of the others fighting.

"Yeah, well you got good points off everyone so you can shut up and go back to listening to your Abba CD's." Denmark says with his axe appearing out of nowhere in his hands. "I don't own any A'ba CD's." Sweden says with his eyes shifting to the side slightly. "Yes you do Sweden we have all seen them. I even know of your 'secret' shrine to them in you carpeting workshop." Finland says angrily because he didn't get any coffee because Denmark threw it out the window because of Norway's need for coffee and to show him how much he hated him at the time.

"Yeah but you can't say much Finland you didn't give me any points at all. You even gave France a pity point but you didn't give me a single one." Iceland says, getting the fight back to the reason why they were fighting. "I just thought that they were too … eccentric for my tastes." Finland says trying to explain. "Too eccentric, too eccentric. Well I have two words for you Finland, eurovision 2006." Iceland says looking about ready to explode.

"Well it worked, after all I finally won eurovision but then again you wouldn't know anything about that would you Iceland." Finland says smirking at Iceland. Iceland screams and tackles Finland to the ground with fists flying everywhere shouting "Take it back. Take it back. It's always one of you four that makes me lose. It has nothing to do with me. If none of you existed I would have won by now." Finland overpowers Iceland when he is ranting and throws him off of him and gets up off the ground. "Yeah keep telling yourself that and maybe one day your Icelandic teletubbies might just win."

"Hey good nickname for Iceland's group." Denmark say slowly going back to his usual behaviour. "Don't talk to me Denmark, I'm still angry at you for only giving me four points. I mean you gave Sweden the twelve. Sweden." "Don't start it back up until we at least get some damn coffee. Otherwise ..." Norway drags his finger over his neck.

"Oh you think you have sooo much power that you can boss us around Norway?" Iceland says getting back up after his fight. Iceland continues "Out of all of us the only one who actually gave a fuck about you this year was Finland and even then, it was only a seven. I think this shows how we truly feel about you. I mean your dear friend England only gave you, oh yes nil, zero, absolutely nothing." Iceland takes deep breaths after saying this to Norway "At least I got a seven from England's sister Ireland and a ten from Netherlands." Norway replied. "yeah and how did you get those points Norway. After all I have already heard quite a few rumours?" Denmark says smirking.

The shouting and fighting continued until much later in the day until it ending with "Okay. That's it. I'm denounce all of you. I am never call any of you my brother ever again." Norway takes his jacket and walks out the house. Denmark says out loud "Do you think he means it this time?" The other think for a minute before Iceland replies "No, he'll come back in a week or something then we will act normal till either the world cup comes or eurovision next year and then go through this all over again." "Well that give him enough time to mope about the points we gave him at least." Finland, back to normal asks "How long do you think it will take him to realize that the points we gave each was a prank for the rest of the world? Cos I still think we should have told him."

Denmark and Iceland look at each other and Iceland says "I hope forever. Otherwise we really are dead." Denmark chuckles and says "it's still funny and none of you can deny it." Denmark and Iceland high five while Sweden shakes his head and walks out the room and Finland mumbles "Sometimes I wish I could understand this family."


End file.
